


Seven for a Secret

by Ribby



Series: Blackbirds [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Though dispersed, they were still a Fellowship, and seven of those carried with them a secret, one that they could not tell.
Relationships: Aragorn/Arwen, Aragorn/Boromir
Series: Blackbirds [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215446





	Seven for a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The last of the "Blackbirds" series. For [](https://foxrafer.livejournal.com/profile)[foxrafer](https://foxrafer.livejournal.com/), who shares a birthday and a love of these two men with me--happy birthday to you, hon! *hugs* And also for [](https://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/profile)[caras_galadhon](https://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/), who gave me the idea to get this finished--thank you, Galadriel!

Though dispersed, they were still a Fellowship, and seven of those carried with them a secret, one that they could not tell--one that bound them with unspoken oaths to their leader, their King.

For they knew how he had loved the Son of Gondor, how deeply and how completely. And likewise they knew that he grieved, even now, at love lost. Even when he had his heart's true desire in his Queen, still he grieved.

Arwen might understand, would they tell her, might even yet know; but for love of their King and his long-lost Steward, they kept silent.


End file.
